heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
United Republic
The United Republic or The United City is an RP Area where many famous Heroes have originated from the City and equal to this as many infamous Villians. United Republic is the meeting place of all of the nations leaders as well. It has the most population in one city with 5.37 million people living here and has many Heroes protecting it and living there. The Hall of Heroes lies in the center of the city while United Republic's Police Station in the northeastern part. RP Area Shinkai would stroll into the city with a somewhat large suitcase and walking into an alley.In the alley a group of hoodlums stood leaning against the walls before turning their attention to Shinkai. One of them tapped what looked like to be the leader,the tallest and the most muscle bound. He held a butterfly in his hand,flipping the blade and smiling."Looks like we got fresh meat." "I think I'm in the right place then, I've got a job to do, but I am bored." Shinkai said smirking. They smiled. "Nice to hear it,now how about you show us what you have in the suitcase before we rough you up a lil bit?" The group leader said to the howling of his groupies. Guess who's back? "holy crap!" Travis shouted, shocked at the size of the United Republic "This is amazing! I've never seen buildings this big, streets this large! Gotta relax, gotta adjust, my minds gonna explode from shock!" Travis shouted, dropping to the ground and holding his head. Of course he was only messing around, but that didn't stop him from getting the attention of many people. The people stare at Travis,with only a smile on their face. Most of them live here and every once in a while there is someone like Travis who freaks out at how large everything is here. A young man around the tourists age approaches Travis with a grin."I know right? Dont you just love it?" He says taking a long inhale,smelling the multiple restaurants and food venders. He offer Travis a hand."Believe it or not this is one of the less busier parts of the city. It is way more hectic and grand elsewhere." He says to him with a smile. Travis stops his fake panic and looks up at the dude, sitting down on the ground to show everyone he's perfectly fine. "Yeah, this is pretty amazing. I can hear much more noise coming from that direction." He points north."So I do believe it." Travis jumps to his feet, dusting himself off before looking at the man again. "The name is Travis, Travis Generation. What's your name dude?" He asks, shaking the mans hand. Travis' grip was abnormally hard, able to break the average human's hand with a few more squeezes. At first the boys hand recoiled with the force,obviously not used to shaking the hands of someone so strong,although a split second after he gripped Travis' hand with the same amount of force he exerted."Nice to meet you Travis," He says with a welcoming grin."I'm Alexander,but my friends call me Zander." He tells him before letting go."So where are you from and what brings you to our fine city?" He asks. Travis wasn't shocked at the amount of force the boy put into the handshake, nor was he moved with the same force being applied to his own. Lowering his arm once their handshake was done, Travis responded "I heard something was going on here today or tomorrow. Something like a Parade. There should be a few more people arriving for it as well." Travis remarked, looking off in a few directions. "Anyway, I come from Paradise City. My grandfather bought me a ticket to come to the United Republic after it was said a parade was gonna happen here. That, and he kinda wanted me out of the city while they rebuilt." He said, rubbing the back of his head as if he had nothing to do with the city being damaged. "Ah!" He says excitedly."We have a Frenchman in our midst." He says smiling as he lowered his hand also."You are right though,this is more of the residential district. Small businesses,the schools,and the city park is here." He nodded when he learned of why he was here."These types of events are actually pretty common here,although I have a feeling this one will be on a larger scale." He smells the food from the vendors all around and smiles."You hungry? I know a good place to go. My treat to welcome the foreigner." "Sure, I could go for something to eat." Travis says, closing his eyes and taking in a strong smell of the city. When he was finished, he opened his eyes and spoke. "I smell three places to the north, two to the south, one to the east, and two to the west." He announced, waiting for Alexander to lead the way. He looked off in the distance, wondering why he was getting a strange sense that something might happen soon. Zander's eyes widen at his sense of smell."Wow that's a pretty good nose you have." He says coming to realization."You are a Meta-Human?" He asks with an excited expression before coming to another realization."You were the guy who fought the deathwatch dud weren't you?" He asks again."Anyway we will be heading east." He says leading the way. Travis' eyes snapped back to Zander, thinking for a moment before answering. "Well...you can say I'm a meta-human....but you're not entirely right. I'm a meta-human above normal meta humans. I call it...Transcended Human." He smiles, cracking his neck as he was asked about Deathwatch. "Yes, I was the one who fought and thankfully stopped Deathwatch. Yep, I did it all by my self." He sounded as though he was saying it to assure himself. "But I didn't get any thanks for it, instead I was blamed for the Prime ministers , who I saved from getting killed,'s paralyzed state. It's total bullshit" Travis said, seeming sore about getting blamed for so much of the damage when Deathwatch caused a majority of it. Zander looked at him as they walked somewhat knowing what he feel like."Hey I mean you tried right? Even if you did have your butt handed to you." He says laughing."In the end you mean well so why not just give you a pat on the back for that at least? Might have turned out alot worse if you were there." He says moving his somewhat long black hair out of the way of his face.He says turning the corner and looking into an alley way."It'd be quicker if we went this way." He says turning into it. Travis' eye twitched as Zander talked about the ass kicking he got at the hands of Deathwatch. With a vain shooting from his head, he followed Zander, saying nothing until they were going into the alley. "Wait a second...you're not trying to lead me into a trap are you?" Travis could sense Zander wasn't the tricking type, but he stood in-front of the ally waiting just to be sure. He stood there at the entrance, looking ahead through the alley then at Zander. Zander looked back at him,an eyebrow raised."Huh?" He was obviously confused. "Trap? Now why would I-" He stopped dead in his sentence.He looked around as if he felt something was wrong."Do you hear that?" He asked Travis. In the silence a faint shriek could be heard followed by rustling. Zander frowned and quickly made his way deeper into the alley without a second thought. Travis did hear something in the alley, and went to tell Zander to stop only to see him disappear into the darkness. increasing his sight so that to never lose sight of Zander, Travis walked into the alley with his hands in his pockets, glancing from side to side to pinpoint the sound. He remained silent, and his footsteps could not be heard, contentiously scanning to find what the noise was. Zander,who was no longer thinking of Travis nor of Travis' suspicions,ran down the alley.It wasn't dark since it was in the middle of day so he could clearly see where the shrieking was coming from if only he knew the direction. It was basically a maze here and he regretted not allowing Travis to come with him. He looked around himself,making sure no one could sneak up on him,before closing his eyes. It took him a few moments before opening his eyes and running in the direction of the wails. What he saw when he reached the area was a gang of thugs attempting to surround 2 women and what looked like their children."Come on darlin we don't bite." One of them said nipping at their legs. They split off so 2 were approaching each woman and one approached per child(3 children in total) Zander could tell where this was going. Travis didn't wait for Zander to make the first move to stop these thugs. Already standing behind the seven individuals, Travis made his way through them to the front of the heep. Once there, Travis cuts off the men's from the women and children, using his extended reach with his long arms. "What seems to be the problem here fella's? Looks a bit unfair for you seven guys to gang up on these women and children." Travis said, keeping his eyes almost emotionless as he waited for some sort of response. Zander stood and watched wide eyed as Travis spread his arms to protect the women and children.The members of the gang weren't so amused."What? Where the hell did you come from runt? Get out of the way I am trying to have some fun here!" One of them says. Another snickers."Who cares where he came from! He is getting in our way! No one gets in our way." Another member says, pulling a gun on Travis. Zander's eyes widened exponentially as the gun came out, before sprinting towards them all."What are you doing? Get out of the way!" He says moving forward to tackle the member with the gun, to which results in an all out attack on the boys. Travis seemed unresponsive as the gang members were amused by his appearance. At the sight of the gun, Travis quickly reached up to grab it, only to watch the member of the gang get tackled, Travis kicked two of the men away, giving shouting at the women and children to run out of the alley and possibly get some help. Jumping back and letting 3 to 4 of the men follow after him, Travis got into a his fighting stance, ready to kick these street tough punks' ass. The man that Zander tackled quickly got up,delivering a precise right hook to Zander's face causing him to stumble backward. While Travis took on 4 men the other 3 went for Zander. One kneed him in the gut followed by an uppercut, to which another gang member round housed him into a wall. Zander coughed heavily as he looked up at Travis, with their backs literally against the wall. Zander's clean cur hair was ruffled now, yet his face was unscathed despite the blows he took. Travis, surrounded by the four men, placed his hands in his pockets and stood in place as they each came at him one by one with switchblades. Effortlessly dodging them, Travis tripped one of the men into another, forcing him to stab his fellow friend in the right above the belly button. Nearly being stabbed in the eye, Travis dodged at the last possible second and headbutted the man, pulling his right hand from his pocket to break the mans wrist to disarm him. Grabbing the weapon, Travis threw it back and pierced the shoulder blade of another gangbanger, catching the knife flying from his now useless shoulder. Grabbing the previous man, he turned towards the remaining male and held the knife to his hostages throat, just barely drawing blood. All the while he barely stepped from his spot, keeping his feet firmly in place and just barely using his hands. Zander stared at Travis, wide eyed as he easily took on the men to which he smirked."Nice." He says as he is hit in the face by one of the gang members that he had assigned himself. Although Travis was making easy work with more guys, Zander was no push over either. Although it looks like he was getting the crap beat out of him he never once fell completely to the ground. Eventually his opponent tired out, heaving heavily to get air."What the hell is this guy?" One of them says."He is just taking all of our punches to no effect." Another one continues. Zander grinned as he approached the gang member who all brought their guard up,pulling out guns. They called out to the guys Travis were facing also,taking one of the children hostage and putting the gun up to the child head."NO ONE MOVE!" He yells. Travis, although handling the men no problem, never took an eye off Zander, noticing him take attacks without ever going down fully. It confused Travis, but he remained silent until he heard the man shout. Travis turned with his own hostage at knife point. When he saw the child with the gun to their head, Travis dropped the man from his grip and stopped in place. He motioned for Zander to stay back, going down on a knee. "Listen to me dude, you don't want to hold that child hostage for us. That kid has done nothing wrong, and still has a lot of living to do. You don't have to hurt him. If you want to shoot someone...." Travis spread to his arms to the side, guarding both the other men and Zander. "You can shoot me in their place, just let the kid go." Travis' entire aura seemed to change from hostile to peaceful, the tension in the air lifting greatly as Travis offered himself in place of the child. The man stared at Travis for a moment,holding the child in a head lock position."Tsk.Screw you kid!" He says motioning for the other guys to move closer to him. The ones Travis injured moved quickly to the man who had assumed leader."You are tryna trick me! I know you are one of them Meta-Humans! Even if I were to shoot you,it wouldnt have done much anyway!" He says backing away, the uninjured of the group pointing weaponry at them."You try to follow us and the kid is dead! Got it?" He says taking off with his buddies, the sound of a car roaring to life. Zander quickly turned to Travis. "I'm going to get the police! Stay with them." He says sprinting out of the alleyway. Travis' stayed in place and didn't move as they went to the leader, listening to what the man said. When they were finally gone, Travis took a breath of relief and patted his chest. He wasn't wearing any armor, so he would have relied on sense alone to either dodge the bullet, or get himself killed (again). Travis grabbed hold of Zander as he tried living him with babysitting duty. "Fuck that. You tell them where the police station is, and then we both go and catch those guys." He shouted back at the two women and two children "You got that? If we left you here, someone else might come after you. All four of you go to the closest police station and tell them what happened. Me and him are goingg to go get that kid of yours back." Travis walked to the sidewalk and placed his hand on the street, closing his eyes and looking towards the east. "They went that way, and they're still driving. If I run at full speed, I can easily catch him. You're far faster than I am, so you should have no problem making it there faster than I. That means you can take them to the police station and make it there so we can meet up at the same time, Zander." Travis said, seeming to realize the difference in his strength compared to Zander. "Or am I wrong?" He gave Zander a serious, almost bone-chilling look. "You better decide quick, they're nearly out of my hearing radius. If I lose them, I won't be able to listen for them again." Zander stared into Travis' eyes for a while a stern look on his face."Fine. Dont do anything reckless while I am gone." He says turning to the women and children. He helps them out of their state of shock to attempt to safely and quickly move them to the Police Station. He turns to Travis and nods."If I take too long dont wait up, I'll send help instead." "I bet." Travis said, continuing to listen for sounds and gritting his teeth. "Shit...I can barely hear them now. Come on Traviss, focus!" Just as they fell out of his radius, they finally stopped somewhere. "Just in time! Here I come kid, Trenscended SPEED!!!" Turning in the direction they took off in, Travis ran through the crowds of people in a flash, barely leaving afterimages as he made his way to their hangout. The Best Way to Travel A blur zooms into the outskirts of the city,causing flowers and grass to fly out of its place in the ground. Second later it reaches the inside to which it moves up the side of a building to which it comes to a halt when on the roof. Nicole smiled and sharply inhaled as he let go of Dante moving backward to attempt to catch her breath, with the view of the city below them. Disoriented, Dante firmly planted one of his feet into the ground behind him, trying to regain his footing. He looked around in disbelief for a moment. He began to say something, but stopped himself. This was the first time he'd seen someone with any form of power like that. "That... That was something." He finally managed to say. Nicole smiles."I know right. You could imagine my face when I first did that." She says basically doubled over and gasping for air. It was quite the run from Redwater, being a total of 1557 miles from Texas and New York. She had never run that far before,at least in one go,especially while carrying another person. However,this did beat her previous record,since she was traveling much faster than her previous MAX. She sat down, breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her forehead."So like the view? Better that Redwater am I right?" She asks Dante. He took a moment to observe the city, taking in the sights. The bustling streets, and sky-high buildings were unlike anything he'd ever seen before in the South. "Definitely." After a long pause, he spoke again, almost forgetting why they had come here in the first place. "How did... Where did you learn to do that?" She took in a volume of air."Well, I didnt really learn it from anyone really. I'll tell you about it later. Right after you tell me how you got yours." She takes another deep breath and standing up."Estimado dios tengo hambre." She says to herself, rubbing her stomach."I could really go for something to eat,how about you?" She asks her metabolism speaking for her. "Well, I suppose we have some time to kill..." He said, finally taking his eyes off the view of the city. "Did you have somewhere in mind?" She smells the air, the food vendors and the restaurants all around them, the aroma making her nose twitch with excitement."I am sure we can find a place. Pizza maybe? Or maybe something more Mexican? Or more exotic? " She goes on the ramble, her mouth and the words spouting out speeding bullets that are meant to be words. Dante gave a half-suppressed laugh in response to the quick words, before taking a quick once-over of the city. "Pizza is fine." He said simply, keeping an eye on a small diner at a street corner. Nicole smiles,"Great!" She stands upward and stretches her back. She looks over the edge once more to checking how high they were."We are about several dozen feet up." She tells him before turning."I trust you can get yourself down there." She says smirking and turning around,speeding down the side of the building towards the diner. Dante looked around, distraught to find no direct pathway down the building. He would have to improvise. Beginning to survey the surrounding area, he made his way towards the edge, and carefully crouched down, moving himself so he was just hanging off the side of it. He leaped downwards when he was sure he wouldn't fall to his death, his tailcoat blowing upwards as he fell. He landed on a windowsill near the top floor, the ends of it cracking as he landed. He stepped backwards, pressing himself against the window and looking down at the busy streets below him. From there he jumped to the left, still sticking close to the wall. He turned towards the wall as he fell, grabbing onto a loose brick with one arm, dangling over the street. The brick loosened from its place in the wall, being unable to support Dante's weight on its own. The brick finally slipped out of its place just as Dante used his legs to push himself off the wall, jumping downwards to an American flag near the foot of the building. He was airborne for about 3 seconds before he grabbed onto the tri-coloured flag, tearing it from its position on the pole, and holding onto it as it ripped its way all the way down to ground level. He walked towards the diner, throwing the flag off of him as he did so. It was picked up by the wind, and carried away. Nicole smiles as he approaches the entrance."What took you so long?" She says entering and sitting down ordering a meal."I wonder when the parade will start already." She says biting into her bacon burger. Ordering a milkshake, Dante sat down with Nicole afterwards. "Hopefully some time soon," he said, suspiciously scanning the other faces in the diner. He wasn't used to so many people together, and they were all very different than they were down South. "I don't really have any place to stay." The waitress eventually came around to their table after he said that, raising an eyebrow towards Dante as she did so. she set down the strawberry shake on the table, and stood there as Dante awkwardly shifted through his pockets for money, finding none in the first one. He leaned to the side, before finding a 20 dollars in cash in his left pocket, and forking them over to the waitress. "Can you make change for a twenty?" She rolled her eyes and pocketed the money, making her way back to the counter. "Thats alright." she says stuffing her mouth,"I can handle that." She takes a huge bite of her burger and moans at how good it is."Hopefully this thing happens today so we wont have to get a room." She looked at the waitress and scowled easily getting up and grabbing Dante's change before the waitress could even blink. She slides it over to him and smirks. Dante dragged the money across the table, and deposits it into his pocket with a nod of appreciation towards Nicole. The waitress looks towards the two, confused, before sighing and returning to her post. Idly stirring his milkshake with his straw, Dante glanced at a clock on a nearby wall. "What do you think is ''actually ''going to go down at the parade?" he said, leaning in and lowering his voice. Nicole leaned in also,listening to what Dante had to say. She wanted to make this as discreet as possible,not really trusting anyone in the diner since there are a bunch of people who are Anti-Meta. She thought for a second before answering in spanish,having a feeling that no one but those two could understand what she said in the diner."Para ser completamente honesto, no sé a ciencia cierta. Tengo la sensación de que es sólo un poco de frente para tratar de promover la paz, y espero que nos Metas y mutantes pueden coexistir con los humanos." She tells him to test if he understood what she was saying before starting again."O podría ser una trampa para llevarnos en un lugar y todos nosotros volar a China. De cualquier manera tenemos que estar alerta. No se sabe los motivos de las Naciones Unidas sobre todo después de que el niño hizo al líder de Francia." Dante nodded his head slowly in response to everything Nicole said, nonchalantly sipping his shake afterwards. He moved his head back after it was nearly finished, leaning against the back of the comfortable red-leather seats they were in. He pondered a response, but could never deliver it, as he was interrupted before he could. A group of about five young men in black outfits walked into the diner, the first one forcing open the glass door rather violently. As the waitress began to protest, she took note of the fact that they were all wearing gloves of some sort. She instead nervously glanced up at them, before skittishly making her way to the back of the restaurant. "Se ven como problemas." Dante said, taking another sip of his shake. Nicole watched as the waitress made herself scarce at the mere sight of the boys, probably calling the police or something. She reached over and took a sip of her own lemonade, crossing her legs."Con tal de que no te metas con nosotros o causan problemas, puedo tolerar su presencia ..... por ahora." She says crossing her arms and staring straight at the boys. It seemed none of them really understood her quite clearly, or they just didn't care. The five of them looked around the corners of the diner carefully, refusing to take a seat. When they were satisfied with their short inspection, the five of them slipped ski-masks on and pulled cheap guns of all sorts out of their holsters; glocks, pistols, .38 specials. The few people in the diner began to scream and panic, before being silenced by one of their assailants. "Everybody be cool," One of them men states, calmly yet loudly, "this is a robbery!" "Any of you fucking pricks move, and I'll execute every motherfucking last one of ya!" One of his comrades eloquently added in afterwards, sporadically scanning the diner through his pistol sights. Dante looked towards Nicole warily, taking a quick sideways glance at the quivering crowds of people around them. "Estamos manteniendo un perfil bajo, ¿no?" He said, though he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to sit idly by Nicole sighed and stood upright,stretching her back."Se supone que debemos ser, pero suponemos que ambos no podemos sentarnos aquí y hacer nothing.Not en estas condiciones. De ninguna manera me voy a dejar estas mierdas basadas fuera fácil." She turns to the men,eyeballing them."Hey fucktards,if you dont want an ass kicking so fast that your bowels will let loose you better get the hel outta here!" She yells,calling them out. The person who seemed like the leader's eyes widened, not expecting such a colorful threat. Nevertheless, he remained adamant, pointing his gun towards Nicole. "That's cute," he said. "Why don you sit the hell down so I don't have to put one between your eyes?" Dante put his empty glass cup down, having finished his shake. "I think it's time we put them in their place." Dante said after a period of silence. He cupped his hand around the base of the glass, and pulled it back with surprising force, letting it go and sending it flying into one of the goons' face. It shattered upon contact, causing the crook to hit the ground in pain. He quickly got up from his seat, and pushed his coat aside, retrieving a large tanto knife from the inner pocket just as all hell broke loose. The crooks haphazardly began to open fire on both Nicole and Dante; the guests at the diner taking cover on the floor as fast as they could. Nicole smirked as she dodged gunfire left and right, as if casually. This was her first time doing something like this, since she wouldnt usually hang around when she felr things were getting heated. She dodged, the bullets seemingly miving in slow motion to her as her perspective of time slowed to a near halt. Everyone else in the diner was suspended in time as she casually jogs over to the crooks,pushing the nearest in the chest. She takes one of the crooks guns and makes him slap the one next to him in the face. She moves over to the bullets,moving them with her finger to make sure the bullets hit no one. Dante was left shocked by Nicole's astounding agility; it was even more impressive than he had initially thought. However, there was no time to dawdle, and Dante jumped from off the table where he was standing, diving, and then rolling once he'd hit the ground. He'd have to consider his attacks carefully, he couldn't just kill as he pleased like he did in the South. One of the thugs ran at Dante, raising a switchblade over his head and attempting to bring it down hard. Dante caught his forearm before he made contact, and threw him to the side, where he fell over the back of one of the seats. Dante then grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the seat repeatedly, chipping the wooden backing with every smash. One of the goons raised a .38 special, prompting Dante to lift up the man he had been beating, and use him as a shield, twisting his arm all the way around his back so he was in too much pain to escape. He slowly advanced towards the goon with the gun, using the first man as a shield, and eventually throwing him onto the armed attacker once he was close enough, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. He jogged towards the two of them, kicking the one with the gun directly in the face while he was on the ground, knocking 3 of his teeth out. Nicole watched Dante's brutality,stunned by it. She had enough time to watch thim fight while making sure no one got hurt by gunfire. Dante did move faster than everyone else there but he was going extremely slow to her perspective to which she had to slow her perspective to make watching him a little more bearable. She ran over to another one of them who was about to pull out a second hand gun to shoot Dante. She quickly moved over in order to take if from him and pushed him, allowing her speed to add more force into the push. Dante watched, dumbfounded as the sonic blur that was Nicole barreled into another gunman, sending him flying into the wall of the diner, shaking the entire restaurant. Dante didn't waste time taking out another. He sprinted towards a table, jumping onto it, and then off of it in one fluid motion, kicking the right arm of one of the goons as he fell. The crook dropped his gun in pain, and gripped his arm. Having been effectively disarmed, the criminal attempted a punch at Dante, which he sidestepped, causing the criminal to lose his balance and stumble forward. The crook reeled himself around, getting ready to attack Dante again, only to be staring down the barrel of a gun, which Dante had drawn in the short time the criminal spent stumbling. Now quivering, and shaking with fear, the crook raised his hands in defeat. Dante gave him an eerie grin, before slamming the handle of the gun into the side of his head, causing him to slump forward, unconscious. Nicole finally skid to a halt in-front of the last man standing, staring him straight in the eye."So whats it going to be?" She asks sternly."Your decision might cost you some expensive hospital bills." She adds. The final man looked at Nicole with eyes full of fear, shaking in his boots at this point. After a moment of consideration, the crook took off as fast as he could through the sliding glass door. Dante smiled towards Nicole, and gave her a nod of appreciation for saving him before. However, before he could voice it, the sound of sirens was heard as three police squad-cars came speeding down the road. The waitress must've called the police. "This is ''not ''attention we need right now," Dante said through gritted teeth, "Let's get out of here." Nicole's eyes widened when she heard the police sirens."We gotta get out of here! RAPIDO RAPIDO!" She says once again engaging in supersonic activity, taking Dante's hand and moving him along with her out of the diner and down a couple of blocks into an alley. She stopped and held her breath a bit wondering if they had noticed the blur streaking out of the diner. Dante leaned against one of the walls in the alley, a little fatigued from their recent battle. He withdrew a cigarette and held it between his fingers for a moment as he caught as breath. "I don't think they saw us," he said between exhales and inhales, "That was one helluva fight... Glad you had my back." She continues to look over the corner before turning to Dante. She coughed at the smell of the smoke."Yeah dont mention it. You were pretty good yourself." She says waving away the smoke. She took a deep breath and sat down."Alot of excitement for one day." She says pulling her hair from the previous ponytail she had it in,allowing it to flow downward."We should probably find somewhere to rest. Unless you like concrete." She jokes. Dante snickered in response, before noticing her discomfort. "Sorry." he said, contrite. He put out the cigarette and flicked it into the dumpster next to him. "Somewhere cheap, preferably. I'm not exactly doing very well in the way of money." Nicole smiles,pulling out five wallets."I'm am." She says going through them,whistling an upbeat tune. Dante grinned as she went through the pockets. "You're the best." he said, taking a closer look at them, impressed. "Looks like money isn't a problem. We could probably afford a room in Royal Palace for that..." Nicole shrugs her shoulders."Can't argue with you there." She smiles as she stands up."I'm all for it. Lets get going." She says, walking normally this time, feeling that Dante would be more comfortable with this. Suiting Up Kelly would make his way down the streets with Grace, Obama, and Fillion before stopping to see something approaching them in the distance. "Something's coming", he would say as the blur drew nearer and nearer. Several tanks amd helicopters would draw towards them as Kelly would get a big grin on his face as he ran up to them. Hundreds of soldiers would come from behind the tanks with guns pointed at the four, ready to shoot. "Hold your fire", someone would say as a huge man would emerge from behind them. His shoulders were stiff and broad as he donned a military uniform and a crew cut to go along with the bulldog look on his face. "Mr. President sir!", he would say as he would go and salute followed by the rest of the soldiers. "Thank goodness you've arrived General", Obama would say as he helped carry Fillion towards them before giving him to anotyer soldier to help carry. "I've been through hell and back". "I believe you sir", General Stoute would say as he shook his hand. "Knowing those damn things are flying through the air, we've got here as soon as we could. I'm gonna do everything in my power to get you and the Prime Minister to safety". "That's great. Now can you get us four to the United Nations Security Hall as soon as you can? There's a bunker below it that I know we'll keep us safe until this is all over". "Of course sir", General Stoute would say as he ushered the them to a military vehicle. "Great, now let's get there as quickly as we c-". "I'm staying", Kelly would say to the President. "I feel like I have so much to do here and I have to protect as many people as I can". "Young man, leave this up to the big boys ok?", General Stoute would say. "We're fully capa-" "Get this young man some equipment", Obama would say. "But sir-" "This brave young man has saved my life numerous times and is one of the reasons I'm still here. If he feels like it's his civic duty to help end this chaos then I don't see why not". "Thank you", Kelly would say. "Get this boy a uniform and anything he may need to kill one of these sons of bitches", Stoute would say to a soldier. "I hope you know what you're doing kid". "Best believe I do", Kelly responds. "Also, don't target any metahumans while you're out there. They're trying to gight for this planet just as much as you are". "Listen to this young man; he's very knowledgeable. Good luck to you", Obama says as he Fillion and Grace get inside the vehicle to be taken to safety. A New Day The world had a lot of healing to do and the United Republic was no exception. The attack a couple months back had did significant damage, and left millions homeless, dead, or hanging on a string to survive. However never say that darkness is absolute, because even in turmoil the world finds a way to give everyone a sliver of hope. With newfound unity the citizens pulled together to get the city, and the world back on track. Because of its uniquely resiliant,resourceful, and unified people the city was being rebuilt faster than anywhere else in the world; bigger and better. Zander was one of those citizens. Today he got to watch the faces of a homeless family become elated as his community group presented their new home to them. He put blood and sweat into that home, however the tears of joy streaming down their cheeks was worth it. The home had been built relatively upstate because of the more spacious building grounds so he had to walk a while to get back home. A smile was plastered on his face as he made it into the more city-like area. Even while exhausted, he never felt better than he does now. Tanner would walk down the streets of the Republic wearing a gray hoodie with a brown leather jacket over it. Months had past since Earth was nearly conquered by their "foreign tourist" but in the end Earth was still standing. Or floating? Something like that. Tanner would then stop to see a construction crew repairing a skyscraper as he would see Zander in the corner of his eye. Zander stopped to look at the skyscraper as well, smiling as he did so."Amazing right? Human inginuety. Never stop moving forward." He said with a smile."I think whatever challenges we face next will be just a little bit easier, knowing that we can get back up and pull ourselves from the dirt. Don't you think?" "Yeah man it's pretty awesome how we can stand together to accomplish the impossible. We stood together during the invasion and you know what; after the metahumans helped saved this place I believe things are going to start beng differeng arund here". "Tanner", he would say offering his hand to Zander. Zander smiled and looks at Tanner, delighted to meet someone new who still had hope in humanity. He accepts his handshake, his grip firm."Zander. Its nice to meet you. From round here?" He asks. "Yep, the Republic's one and only Mr. Jackson. I'm quite popular around here", Tanner would say with a smirk. "I can show you the best spots around this place and better", Tanner chuckles before he is interrupted by sirens. Suddenly a group of mobsters speed past them as a police car trails behind them. "Well would you look at that, trouble. I better get somewhere safe before I get myself hurt", he says as he runs down the street. "Catch you later", he says as he turns the corner. Zander waved as Tanner turned with a smile."Yeah, see you later." He spoke, walking away in the opposite direction. As he did the action of the car chase picked up, some of the mobsters in the back seat turning around to shoot at the cops with Automatic weaponry."Step on it!" One yelled to the driver, who was frantically bobbing and weaving out of traffic."HEY keep em off of me! Chance, what are you doing?! Pitch in will ya?" He yells to the man in the passenger seat, who sat with the passenger seat. "Statistics show that during a car chase," He began, placing his feet on the dash."cops hit their mark only 1/100 times, applified by the fact that they have to multitask not to crash, and hitting a moving target while in traffic the odds of them hitting us are about 1/100,000. I'll take my chances and ride this one out." He says confidently. As the mobster would continue shooting a crystal shard would abruptly appear inside the barrel as the weapon would explode in his hand. "SHIT!", he would yell as he withdrew back into the passenger side. "What the hell happened?", the driver would ask. On top of the tailing police car was Crystal X, arm out and aiming for the mobsters. "Today there aim just improved. You guys can cruise now, he's been disarmed", X would yell. The man in the passenger seat smirked as the driver still attempted to get the hell out of there. He took a sharp turn and went on a bridge, where a figure stood in front of the car. "What the hell!?" The guy yelled, not slowing down one bit."Who's this idiot?" He hollared. RamStar stood at the end of the short bridge that they were going over, blocking the way to an intersection that they could possibly loose the cops in. He placed a hand infront of him as the car sped toward him, as if he were a blockade all on his own. "Run that fucker over!" The guys from the backseat yelled as he punched it. They didn't get far. Just before they could make contact with the heroes body, it seemed as if they hit an invisible wall that made the back end of the car suspended in the air for a couple seconds before coming down. The front of the car was flattened and RamStar hadn't even moved. The men stumbled out of the car, front to back visually shaken by the impact but overall fine. However the man in the passenger seat got out just fine, brushing off his jacket and pants."Wasn't that unexpected?" The cops would soon pull up to the scene as they woud arrive to find the mobsters vehicle turned over in front of the Mind Mover. "Either my aim is better than I thought or this was your doing", Crystal X would say as he hops off the police cruiser. "Now freeze", he says holding out both his arms ready to fire more crystal shards if the surrounded mobsters retaliated. "Lets just say its a little bit of both." RamStar replied with a smirk as the Mobsters struggled to regain their footing enough to stand up. All but one. He seemed to supremely confident that he wouldn't be going to prison, even chuckling a bit."Should have calculated the probablity of one these pesky heroes showing up. Something I will not neglect a second time." He said as he took stides toward the Police and Crystal X. "Stop right there!" One policeman said but was ignored. The police opened fire on the man to which he smirked. For a moment the world slowed down to a complete hault for him. As he set his gaze forward alternate pathways of what he could do in this situation appeared before him like a ghost going through the situation and where it would lead him. Not only that but a magnitude of probable information appeared in the air. Over the bullets of the policemen the probability of the bullet hitting its mark displayed, and over the police-men the chance of getting an accurate shot was shown. Probability and Statistics were all there, just ripe for the picking. Because he was walking at a leasurely pace and in a straight line the probability of any projectile hitting him, and the person making the shot was about 80%. High, yes, however not absolute. Not 100% or 0% which means it was still open to suggestion. He smirked and put his power to use as time snapped back into place. To their dismay, the police all missed their mark, only by what seemed to be luck. The man could side-step of walk forward and every projectile within his eye sight was dodged or straight up missed. However he didn't take in account RamStar, who had been behind him the entire time to release a telekinetic blast that would thrust him forward and onto the ground. The man spit on the ground as he got up and grit his teeth at RamStar. The cops and Crystal X were taken care of as long as the hero(Crystal X) didn't make use of close range attacks, their probability course already altered. Now all he had to do was take care of this idiot and he would be home free, no one could touch him. "What the hell? You guys all missed?", Crystal X would ask confused at each cop missing their mark. "The seargent is gonna have your heads for this one. This is why you required my assistance right? Don't worry, I won't miss my mark", he says as he fires a series of crystal shards at the man, however he would effortlessly dodge and weave each one. The URPD wold all look at X with displeasure much to his chagrin after missig his target. "Must be the end hehe", he sheepishly says as he places a finger in his mouth and test the direction of the current. "Yep, something like that. Well I'll just close the distance between us and get to know work", he says as both his arms transform into two sizeable hammers. "I won't miss this!", he says as he rushes the mobster ready to knock his lights out. Because the man was so focused on getting to RamStar the guy only had a few seconds to react to Cystal's attack. As he turned his head he backed up, and employed his powers to do their job. He just managed to dodge the attack and countered with a round house kick which he adjusted to a 99% chance of hitting Crystal in the jaw. He backed up again, just managing to dodge a punch from RamStar which he adjusts as well so that he punched Cystal in the nose. He smirked and walked backward, bouncing on his toes with his hands up like a boxer."I haven't even broken a sweat." "Well isn't that adorable", Crystal X says as he recovers from the attack. "I was going to take you in nice and carefully but I'm sure the URPD wouldn't mind a broken jaw". Crystal X would then rush at the man once more swinging wildly with the hammer constructs that have replaced his hands. "I'm with you on that!" RamStar says pushing forward as well, wrapping his fists in Telekinetic force before launching the mind bullets toward the man. He managed to spin out of the way of an attack from Crystal but was hit in the gut by the telekinetic blasts which gave Crystal X an opening for attack. He was hit and skid backward, slamming his back against a stop sign. He fell to his knees and coughed for a moment before looking up defiantly."My turn!" He yelled, before turning to a car. The car then swerved and hit a nearby fire hydrant, spraying water into the air. Water sprayed down on the cops as well as RamStar. A second car crashed into a traffic light pole, causing it to fall directly in line witht the spraying water, letting loose a strong electricaly discharge, electricuting not only the police as well as RamStar. Bodies hit the ground, including the Mind Mover, who was rendered unconcious. Being resistent to electricity, Crystal X would appear out of nowhere and knock the mobster clean out with a heavy punch from his hammer and sending him flying to the ground. "Good game", he would say as he shot a crystal shard at the man's collar to in him to the ground. "Crystal X has once again saved the day", he would say standing proud before realizing everyone was rendered unconcious. "Uhh you guys okay?", he would ask sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. After the URPD would check out ok, he would make his way over to Ramstar to see if he required medical attention. "Hey man, you okay?", he asked nudging him a bit. RamStar groaned deeply and lifted himself up with his arms."I am definitely going to feel that in the morning." He joked as he stood up. He smiled at the unconcious crook and offered Crystal a fist bump."Nice work, good thing we had this guy contained whatever his power is, he could have done some major damage to the city and are just getting over the attack from ET." Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:New York Category:City Category:United Republic